hello_yoshifandomcom-20200214-history
Hello Yoshi Odyssey
Hello Yoshi Odyssey is a platforming game for the Nintendo Switch released on October 27, 2017.9 It is the title in the Hello yoshi series, the seventh original 3D Hello Yoshi title, the eighth 3D Hello yoshi title overall, and the sixth 3D Hello yoshi title on a home console after Hello Yoshi'' 3D World''. The game revolves around Mario exploring unknown open world-like settings, similar to Super Mario 64 and Super Mario Sunshine. These settings have been stated to bear resemblances to locations in the real world10. A Hello yoshi Odyssey themed Nintendo Switch bundle will also be available on launch day. The American and European versions will contain the console, red Joy-Con, and a download code for the game. The American version will also include an Odyssey-themed carrying case. The Oceanian version of the bundle will include the console, red Joy-Con, and a physical copy of the game Story Beginning "in the skies above Yoshi's castle", Hello yoshi and Bowser are seen fighting one another on Bowser's airship, with Yoshi on board as well. Bowser ultimately defeats Mario when he uses his top hat to attack, sending Hello yoshi flying to parts unknown. Bowser then takes his airship towards the skies, as he prepares a forced marriage to Yoshi. He leaves Mario's hat (which had been knocked off of Mario's head during his final attack) to adrift into the ship's back propellers, shredding it in the process. A piece is obtained by a hat-shaped ghost, who eventually finds Hello yoshi in his homeland of Bonneton, located in the Cap Kingdom.13 After Hello yoshi wake up and catches up with the ghost, the ghost reveals themselves Bonneton, and explain to Hello yoshi that Bowser had not only attacked the kingdom, destroying its airship armada, but had also kidnapped Tiara, Cappy's sister211, using her as Yoshi's wedding headdress. Hello yoshi and Bonneton team up to stop Bowser's plans and save both Yoshi and Tiara, and using the piece he collected, Cappy transforms into Mario's Cap, allowing Mario to use Cappy's abilities. Cappy also informs Mario that they may be able to find a usable airship in the next kingdom, accessible from the Top Hat Tower. However, upon reaching the top, Mario is encountered by the Broodals, who were hired by Bowser as his wedding planners. After defeating one of the Broodals, Topper, Mario and Cappy use a power line to travel towards the Cascade Kingdom, where they find the airship, named the Odyssey, which uses Power Moons as energy to travel. With the Odyssey ready for sail, Mario and Cappy use it to chase after Bowser and the Broodals. Gameplay Unlike recent 3D titles such as Super Mario Galaxy and Super Mario 3D World, which were more focused on platforming, Super Mario Odyssey will return to the explorative open-world gameplay seen in Super Mario 64 and Super Mario Sunshine, where Mario will explore various areas in order to collect Power Moons. Mario will maintain his moveset from previous 3D titles, including the Long Jump, Roll, Ground Pound, Spin Jump, the Triple Jump and the Dive, the last of which hasn't appeared since Super Mario Sunshine. In addition, a new character called Cappy allies with Mario, and takes possession of his cap. Mario can throw Cappy as if he were a boomerang, and it can also "capture" certain objects and enemies to take control of them. There are 52 capturable targets in total.14 Mario's life meter also returns with three health, similar to Super Mario Galaxy. Additionally, there does not appear to be any lives, as Mario will instead lose ten Coins upon dying. There will also be a new amiibo line based on Super Mario Odyssey, with a formal Mario, Princess Peach, and Bowser, which will unlock more costumes. Other lines are also confirmed to be compatible, revealing a Power Moon location on the map. Some amiibo will also unlock costumes, including Luigi, Wario, Waluigi, and Diddy Kong.15 Unlike Super Mario 64 and Super Mario Sunshine, the game will not have a central hub world. Mario will use the Odyssey airship to fly from kingdom to kingdom.16 Co-op mode is also confirmed, with player one controlling Mario and player two controlling Cappy.17 The coins that Mario collects serve as currency. There are 2 types of coins - global yellow coins, which can be found and used in any kingdom, and purple regional coins, which are different in every kingdom, and can only be used in the kingdom they were found in. Mario can spend his coins at the Crazy Cap stores. The game features a "Snapshot Mode", where players can pause the game and take pictures using the Nintendo Switch's button. Players are also able to alter the shot by zooming in and out, tilting the camera for a vertical shot, or apply one of several filters, ranging from blurring the surroundings, adding a sepia tone, changing the camera to a fish-eye lens, or applying an NES-styled color scheme. Characters Playable * Yoshi (Only for some missions) * Rosalina * Tessie bear * Mimmy * Mary * Ludwiga * Marie * Bonneton (Tiara, Bowy, Bonnetty, Hatty, Flowerry, Crowny and Ribbonny) Supporting cast * The Toad Brigade11 ** Captain Toad19 ** Hint Toad11 ** Banktoad11 ** Yellow Toad20 ** Mailtoad21 ** Toadette22 * Pauline, serving as the mayor of New Donk City2 * Jaxi, a jaguar-like statue found in the Sand Kingdom that comes to life when ridden23 * Sphinxes, omniscient statues that block certain pathways until a riddle is answered24 * Purple and yellow Dorries serving as Crazy Cap shops in the Seaside Kingdom11 * Blue Dorrie (found in Mushroom Kingdom and underwater in Lake Kingdom)25 * Glydon, a recurring flying lizard creature that allows Mario to glide (found in the Sand Kingdom, Wooded Kingdom, Seaside Kingdom and Lost Kingdom)2627 * Dry bones (trying to marry Yoshi) * Noddy * Ludwig * Mario and Cappy * Azumi * Lhasa * Starlight * Luigi * Amazonia * Inhabitants (Linphea, Melody, Zenith, Koopaworld, Solaria, Earth, and four countries in Planet Earth) Non-playable characters * Local residents ** Bonneters30, Hat-wearing ghost creatures that are similar to Cappy and Tiara (found in Bonneton31 and Fossil Falls32) ** Tostarenans, skeletal townsfolk overwhelmed by ice in their region (found in Tostarena; one can be seen in New Donk City33) ** Lochladies25, mermaid-like creatures (found in Lake Lamode) ** Steam Gardeners34, robotic teapots that water the flowers in their region (found in Steam Gardens)24 ** New Donkers35 (found in New Donk City; one can be seen in Tostarena36) ** Shiverians37, round, bouncy seal pup-like creatures wearing winter attire (found in Shiveria)11 ** Bubblainians38, snail creatures (found in Bubblaine)11 ** Volbonans39, fork-like beings in chef attire (found in Mount Volbono) ** Toads25 (found in Peach's Castle) * Koopa Troopas140 ** A quartet of Koopa Troopas wearing caps that race Mario (found in the Lost Kingdom11, the Cascade Kingdom41 and the Sand Kingdom42) * Rabbits * Dorrie43 * Poochy44 * Birds exclusive to each region ** Pigeons (found in the Metro Kingdom)10 ** Green birds with yellow underbellies resembing vireos (found in the Sand Kingdom)23 ** Little Birds (found in the Wooded Kingdom)10 ** Blue birds resembling blue jays (found in the Wooded Kingdom)45 ** Red birds resembling scarlet macaws (found in the Cascade Kingdom)2 ** White birds wearing top hats (found in the Cap Kingdom)2 * Sheep wearing sombreros (found in the Sand Kingdom)36 * Dog (found in the Sand Kingdom, Seaside Kingdom and Moon Kingdom)11 * Goombette46, a pink female Goomba wearing a red hat similar to Pauline's, who can only be interacted with while capturing a Goomba. If she sees Mario himself, she disappears in fear.1147 Enemies New enemies Returning enemies Certain enemies will wear different gear depending on the area they are found in.2 # ^''' Koopa Troopas wear sombreros in Tostarena. # '''^ The T-Rex in the Wooded Kingdom wears an explorer's hat. # ^''' Banzai Bills wear white top hats like Bowser in the lava-based kingdom. # '''^ Bullet Bills wear visors in the Metro Kingdom. # ^''' Goombas wear hard hats in the Metro Kingdom. # '''^ Goombas wear sombreros in the Sand Kingdom. # ^''' Goombas wear chef hats in the Luncheon Kingdom. # '''^ Goombas wear pirate hats in the Seaside Kingdom. # ^''' Goombas wear Santa hats in the Snow Kingdom. # '''^ Hammer Bros wear chef hats and throw frying pans in the Luncheon Kingdom. Bosses * The Broodals ** Topper (found in the Cap Kingdom,63 Bowser's Kingdom and Dark Side64) ** Hariet (found in the Sand Kingdom,2 Bowser's Kingdom and Dark Side) ** Spewart65 (found in the Wooded Kingdom, Luncheon Kingdom and Dark Side)1066 ** Rango67 (found in the Lake Kingdom, Snow Kingdom and Dark Side)68 ** Madame Broode and Chain Chompikins6932 (found in the Cascade Kingdom and Moon Kingdom)11 ** RoboBrood70 (found in Bowser's Kingdom and Dark Side) * Mechawiggler71 (found in the Metro Kingdom)50 * Donkey Kong (arcade version, found in Metro Kingdom)74 * Six of Nemesis (Dorothy, Cosmica, End Earth, Darknesser, Orossy, Ursula and Glitch) * Ruined Dragon77, a giant dragon found in the Ruined Kingdom. It brings down the Odyssey before Mario gets there. * Bowser (fought in both the Cloud Kingdom and the Moon Kingdom)7879 Items and objects Kingdoms * Earth ** Bonneton ** Fossil Falls ** Tostarena ** Lake Lamode ** Steam Gardens ** Nimbus Arena ** Forgotten Isle ** New Donk City ** Shiveria **Bubblaine **Mount Volbono **Crumbleden **Honeylune Ridge * Zenith * Melody * Solaria * Linphea * Domino * Koopaland ** Bowser's Castle Development Official infograph showing the recognized difference between the progression-oriented, and the more sandbox-exploration style of the 3D Super Mario series. Or as put by Miyamoto, "casual" and "core" games. Background When asked about "coming home" to the Super Mario 64 and Super Mario Sunshine style of gameplay, Shigeru Miyamoto explained that when he was developing Super Mario 64 with Yoshiaki Koizumi, they realized that the title would be more directed towards the "core gamer", rather than the casual, pick-up-and-go gamer.161 After Super Mario Sunshine, their focus re-shifted to more accessible, casual gamers, hence encouraging them to make Super Mario Galaxy with more progression-oriented gameplay corridors. As Super Mario Odyssey was developed alongside the Switch hardware, Yoshiaki Koizumi encouraged the game's developers to share their requirements and suggestions with the hardware development team.162 This directly led to the inclusion of the two motion-sensitive controllers and the HD rumble feature on the Nintendo Switch hardware, which became a prominent part of Super Mario Odyssey gameplay. Early ideas and prototypes Development for Super Mario Odyssey began right after Super Mario 3D World was released in late 2013.163 Miyamoto sought more senior developers and staff teams who had been involved in past 3D Mario titles, in order to really "go back to the roots" of Super Mario Sunshine and Super Mario 64.161 As a result, Yoshiaki Koizumi was made the game's producer, and Super Mario 3D World director Kenta Motokura again took on the role of director. Miyamoto remained with a consultative role throughout development, and although he contributed a lot of feedback, he was also very accepting of the development team's ideas.164 Motokura revealed that early stages of development involved creating a "huge" amount of gameplay prototypes with numerous ideas, and the capture ability was one of them.165 capture ability was just one of the ideas that came up, but we worked on it for two or three days, and it just instantly turned into something that was really fun, and we decided it should be the center of this game. Many of the other different prototype ideas were still included, providing for the diversity in game mechanics throughout the game's stages, known as "kingdoms". These "fully realized worlds" were said to have been inspired by the Japanese hakoniwa box gardens, that bring rich landscapes to life in a miniaturized form.166 The size of these worlds were often adjusted to ensure that the player can regularly discover an engaging action to perform.162 This was also intended to allow handheld players to still accomplish a Power Moon mission, even if they have only a few minutes to play.167 Design decisions Super Mario Odyssey's theme is highly focused on "surprises" and "travel", and the developers incorporated many of their travel experiences around the world.165 For instance, elements of the Sand Kingdomwas derived from Kenta Motokura's experiences during a trip to Mexico, and the Luncheon Kingdom's food aesthetics was inspired by Italy and other European countries.168 Kenta Motokura (left) and Yoshiaki Koizumi(right) being interviewed as part of a Nintendo Treehouse segment for E3 2017. The developers recognized that when traveling to foreign countries, something that really has an impact is the different currencies. Therefore, they wanted to have Mario collect and use different Regional Coins in each kingdom. Since the player travels outside of the Mushroom Kingdom, the diverse art-style between all the different kingdoms aimed to recreate the feelings of surprise and discovery when visiting foreign lands. It was also noted that a lot of time was spent in getting the right balance between familiar Mario concepts, and completely new ones.165 An example was the realistic T-Rex that is able to be captured by Mario. The developers looked back for inspiration from familiar Super Mario World elements in Dinosaur Land, although they wanted to use a design that was "unseen" in a Mario game.165 Familiar gameplay elements include the "8-bit" side-scrolling areas of the kingdoms, reminiscent to Super Mario Bros. in which progress is more "confined" and "precise". This was intended to be an engaging contrast to the 3D sandbox environments. The developers knew that they wanted to have a city environment in the game that would resonate with players. As Donkey Kong-inspired elements in the city came about, Pauline's presence in the series inspired the team to have her be the mayor of New Donk City. Some character development for Pauline was required in her transition from a damsel in distress to a major character, and it was decided that she would have an interest in jazz.169 This led to the composition of the game's theme song shown in the E3 2017 trailer, titled "Jump Up, Super Star!", which was made to give the game energy and help get the audience excited.165 To develop the game's camera system, the team looked at previous 3D Mario games. Miyamoto discussed how the 3D camera in Super Mario 64 worked very well, as it had the joystick as well as the C buttons to adjust the automatic camera. Super Mario Sunshine had the C stick in order to control the camera freely, although they received feedback that the camera control was "a little bit difficult". With later 3D titles such as Super Mario Galaxy, the minimal control of the camera also attracted some negative feedback. Miyamoto added that it's "very difficult to find the right balance".161 Vocal Theme: Jump Up, Super Star! The official cover of the single "Jump Up, Super Star!" : Main article: Jump Up, Super Star! A unique aspect of this title is a vocal main theme, sung by Pauline170171 (interpreted by Kate Higgins, credited as Kate Davis).172 The song is big-band jazz style, and details an adventure across the worlds from this game, with Pauline referring to herself as Mario's "1-Up Girl". It was released worldwide on October 20, 2017 on the iTunes Store, while the short version is downloadable for free until January 2018.173 Also in the US Version, the lyrics are printed on the inside of the box on the paper part of the cover. Critical reception Super Mario Odyssey has received universal acclaim. Prior to its release, EDGE Magazine gave Super Mario Odyssey a perfect score of 10, praising the game for "taking big risks with an established formula and having them all pay off handsomely".174 Ryan McCaffery of IGN had a similar view, also giving the game a perfect score of 10. Despite criticizing the camera controls, McCaffery was ultimately very impressed with the game, saying that it "is a brilliant adventure and love letter to the series that made Nintendo a household name".175 Phillip Kollar and Allegra Frank of Polygon also praised the game, scoring it 9.5 out of 10. While Allegra somewhat criticized the boss battles, the two reviewers ended with "Super Mario Odyssey is almost certain to be counted among the best games in Nintendo's star series".176 The game currently averages 97% on review aggregate site Metacritic (based on 67 reviews)177, and 98.79% on GameRankings (based on 31 reviews), making it the highest rated game on the website178. Bonneters.png Mary and Cappy.png Marie and Cappy.png Rosalina and Cappy.png Mimmy and Cappy.png Tessie and Cappy.png Yoshi and cappy.png Ludwig and cappy.png Bride Yoshi.PNG SMO Bowser.png Super mario odyssey bowser full body by fnatirfanmario-db00yay.png 759a401539693ca208760b7332fb1cb4.png LudwigVon.png 729px-Mario_-_SuperMarioRun.png pauline_render_by_nibroc_rock-dax3ldk.png Groom Dry bones.png SMO_Broodals_paper (1).png Darknesser.png Dorotey.png End Earth.png Orossy.png Ursula.png Virusoide.png Cosmica.png Bowser try to marry Yoshi.png Hello yoshi Wallpaper.PNG Hello Yoshi Odyssix magical girl.PNG Ludwig Odyssix 2.png Mary Odyssix 2.png Mimmy Odyssix 2.png Tessie Odyssix 2.png Yoshi Odyssix 2.png Marie Odyssix 2.png New Rosalina Odyssix.png Yoshi behind of Bowser trying to attack Mario.PNG Yoshi and Bowser preparing to marriage.png Yoshi is not marry any Bowser or Dry bones.png Yoshi says let's go home.PNG Mario stops the Marriage.png Yoshi and Bowser almost marry each other.png Hello Yoshi's friends of season 18.png Tiara 2.png Ribbony.png Hatty 2.png Flowy.png Crowny 2.png Cappy 2.png Bonnety.png Bowser kidnaps Yoshi.png|Bowser kidnaps Yoshi from Hello yoshi castle Category:Games